Love is a Battlefield
by tutorgirl23
Summary: The gang 10 years later. Who has changed, and who hasn't? Find out.Mainy Naley with sides of Brucas, Jeyton, and Skevin.
1. The Beginning

Love is a Battlefield

Summary: This is 10 years into the future, so the gang is 28. Haley and Nathan are married with three kids:  
Joshua-10 James-7 Kayleigh-2 Brooke and Lucas got married right after high school and also have three kids Madeline-9 Lily-6 Ashley-2 Peyton and Jake got married after high school also and Peyton adopted Jenny and also has a son Jenny-12 Jacob-9 months Bevin and Skills are married and have 2 boys Justin-8 Noah-5 Oh, and Brooke and Lucas have a house right next to Nathan and Haley. Nathan and Lucas both work at the same office, they handle all the big time stuff for the NBA players. Jeyton and Skevin live in Tree Hill also. Karen has a daughter named Bella who is 10 just like Joshua. Deb and Dan got re-married, and they both have changed.

Chapter 1

"Joshua, James, hurry up you guys are going to be late for your first day of school!" Haley yelled from downstairs, while trying to get Kayleigh into her high-chair.

Nathan walks downstairs and into the kitchen where Haley and Kayleigh are. "Good morning beautiful!" Nathan says as he kisses Haley. "How are my girls doing today"  
"Well, your girls are doing fine, but your sons are about to be late for their first day of school." Haley exclaimed.

"I'll go get them" Nathan says.

Nathan gets Joshua and James ready, and after a quick goodbye from Haley, he takes them to school, then heads off to work.

Back at the house, Haley puts Kayleigh down for her nap, when the doorbell rings. Haley opens it to find Brooke and Ashley. "Hey Brooke, hey Ash! How are you guys doing?"

"Hey Hales, hubby leave already"  
"Yup, the boys barely got ready in time"  
"Oh, I know what you mean, Maddy woke up late, and Luke had to basically force Lily out of bed"  
"What would we do without our husbands"  
"True, very true." 


	2. Old Friends

Chapter 2

Sorry the first chapter was so short. This one will be longer, and drama ensues.

At Karen's Café

Karen was busily serving customers, usual day as normal, until someone unexpected walked in. "Hello how may I help yo..Andy"  
"Hi Karen"  
"Andy, oh my gosh, what are you doing here? I mean, why aren't you in New Zealand"  
"I have been living there for the past 11 years, until, unfortunately, my mother passed away"  
"I'm so sorry. How long ago"  
"About 4 months ago. I just couldn't bare to live in that house anymore, so after the funeral, I decided to come back here. But anyways, how have you been? How is everyone? Lucas? Keith?"

At the mention of Keith, Karen looked away. "Oh, um, Lucas is great, but, um, Keith, um, he passed away about 10 years ago"  
"Oh my gosh, Karen I'm so sorry, I didn't hear. What happened"  
"Um, well, towards the end of Lucas's senior year, there was a school shooting, and Keith was shot. A boy that had been bullied came into the school and took seven people hostage. Keith went into the school to talk to him, and he shot him, and then shot himself. Peyton almost died too, but Lucas saved her."

"Wow, Karen, I'm so incredibly sorry. Were you two together"  
"Actually yes, we were engaged, and about 1 month after he died, I found out I was pregnant"  
"I can't believe it! So now, you have a daughter or son"  
"Yes, I have a 10 year-old daughter named Bella"  
"Wow, that's great. Except for Keith not being here"  
"Yeah I know, but I know he is always with me"  
"Yeah. Anyways, so how is Lucas doing"  
"Lucas is great. He married Brooke about 9 years ago, and they have three daughters, Madeline, Lily, and Ashley"  
"That's fantastic, I'm so happy for him. I should stop by and see him"  
"Yes he would be happy to see you." "But I would like to hear how you've been, so take a seat." she says jokingly.

Nathan and Haley's (Usually during the day, Brooke and Haley hang out at home and just talk, while their daughters play.)

Haley and Brooke were sitting in the kitchen and talking, when the phone rings.  
"I'll get it" said Haley.

"Hello?"

"Hello is Mrs. Scott?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is officer Hall, I'm calling because your husband and sons were in a car accident, and they are now at the hospital."

"Oh my gosh! Okay, I'll be right there!" Haley said through her tears as she hung up the phone.

"Brooke, come on we have to go!" Haley said as she grabbed Kayleigh.

"What? Why?"

"Nathan and the boys were in a car accident! We have to go NOW!" Haley said, practically screaming now.

"Oh my gosh! Okay, okay, come on Ash lets go." Brooke said as she grabbed Ashley and her and Haley were out the door in seconds and headed to the hospital. 


	3. Wake Up

Sorry it took me a couple days to update, been very busy! Anyways, here is chapter three, hope ya like it!

Haley and Brooke frantically drove to the hospital, and ran into the emergency room, with both Kayleigh and Ashley in their arms. Haley runs up to the desk.

"Excuse me, my husband and sons were in a car accident and I need to know what room they are in," Haley said frantically.

"Last name?" the woman at the desk said.

"Nathan, Joshua, and James Scott"

"Well, Joshua and James are just getting stitched up, they're fine, but Nathan is in intensive care, room 211."

"Okay," Haley said as she ran through the halls in search of her boys. She keeps running until she stops and sees her sons with stitches in their heads being taken care of by a nurse.

"Oh my gosh! Joshua, James! Are you boys okay?" Haley screams as she runs up and hugs and kisses them both."

"Yeah mom we're okay, but dad isn't." Joshua says through his tears. "We were hit on his side and he passed out right when we were hit. Mom he had to be okay he just has to!" Joshua cries.

"Shh, come here my boy," Haley says as she takes Joshua into her arms, and holds James's hand

"I have to go see your father, Brooke, can you stay with them, and Kayleigh?" Haley asks

"Of course, go see Nathan." Brooke says and Haley runs to find Nathan's room. She finds room 211 and walks in to find her husband hooked up to tons of machines, his eyes closed.

"Oh my god" Haley cries as she sits next to him and takes his hand in hers.

"I'm here baby, I'm here", Haley says, as she kisses his forehead and holds his hand.

"You have to wake up Nate, you have to wake up for me and Josh and James and Kayleigh, for all of us, we need you," Haley cries. Just then Lucas walks in.

"Luke! How could this happen?" Haley cries as Lucas sits next to her.

"I'm so sorry Hales, Brooke just called me and told me to get over here fast, I'm so sorry." Lucas says as he pulls a crying Haley into his arms.

"Luke, he has to be okay, I can't live without him, he has to be okay!" Haley says, practically screaming through her tears.

"He will be Hales, you just have to believe he will be." Lucas says to her. Then the nurse walks in to check Nathan's monitors and the different machines he is hooked up to.

"When is he supposed to wake up?" Haley asks

"Well, his injuries were pretty severe, but he could wake up in five minutes, or five months, thats up to him." The nurse says and walks out of the room.

"Hales I'll be right back, I'm going to go check on Brooke and the kids." Lucas says and leaves the room. Haley continues to hold Nathan's hand and talk to him. 1 hour passes

"Honey, come on, lets go home and get some rest, we'll come back tomorrow." Brooke says entering the room.

"Where are the kids?" Haley asks

"Luke took them back to our house, they are going to stay there tonight if thats okay." Brooke says

"That's fine, but I'm staying here tonight." Haley says

"Come on Hales, you need some sleep, we'll come back in the morning." Brooke says

" Brooke I'm fine, you go ahead, I need to stay with him." Haley says firmly

"Okay, but call if you need anything, I'll see you tomorrow." Brooke says and leaves the room. That night, Haley had slept with her head on Nathan's side all night, silently praying that he would wake up soon. 


	4. This Should be Interesting

Next Morning

Brooke wakes up to the sounds of playing downstairs. She looks to her side to see an empty bed. She goes downstairs to see Lucas and the kids.

"Morning babe." Lucas says and kisses Brooke.

"Hey, have you heard anything about Nathan?" Brooke asks.

"Nope, nothing yet, but I'm going down there in about half an hour to check on him and Hales, Bevin and Skills agreed to watch the kids." Lucas explained.

"All of them? Bevin and Skills are going to take care of six kids, plus their own?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah they said they would be fine, plus they want to help out since Haley is with Nathan. Don't worry they'll be fine. C'mon, go get dressed and come with me to the hospital." Lucas says.

"Okay, I'll be ready in 10 minutes." Brooke says as she goes upstairs and gets ready. Then they drop off the kids with Bevin and Skills and head to the hospital.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Haley is awoken to a finger moving underneath hers.

"Haley" Nathan barely whispers.

"Oh my gosh, Nathan, you're awake!" Haley exclaims as she cups her husbands face in her hands and kisses him softly.

" Of course I am, I had to see you again." Nathan says and kisses her back.

"I'm so glad your awake, I couldn't live without you." Haley says

" Where are the kids? Oh my gosh, the boys! Are they okay?" Nathan exclaims

" Shh, babe its okay, they're fine, they just needed a couple stitches, its you that had me worried." Haley said

"Well, I'm okay now too, so where are the kids?" Nathan asks

"Luke took them all home last night, they stayed with him and Brooke because I wanted to stay with you." Haley said and kissed his forehead softly.

"Well I'm just glad they're okay," Nathan said. Just then the door opened revealing Brooke and Lucas

"Nate, your okay!" Brooke squeals as she goes up to Nathan and hugs him.

"Good to have you back man," Lucas says and gives Nathan a "manly" hug.

" Where are the kids?" Haley asks

"Oh, Bevin and Skills are watching them. We told them about what happened and they agreed to watch them so we could come see you." Brooke explained. "But I'm sure your boys, and girl, would really want to know if their daddy was okay." Brooke said

" Well, I really want to see them" Nathan said. And just then, a nurse comes in.

"Glad to see you awake Mr. Scott." The nurse says.

"When can I go home?" Nathan asks

"Well, I have to make sure all your vitals are looking good, and if so, then later on tonight I think you'll be okay to go home, but you'll have to take it easy for a while, your injuries were pretty bad." the nurse explained.

Nathan stayed at the hospital until night time, and then was released to go. The next was monday, which meant the kids had to go to school, but Nathan wasn't allowed to go back to work yet.

Morning and Nathan and Haley's Joshua and James were eating breakfast before Haley would take them to school. Haley walks up to her bedroom to check on Nathan

"Hey baby," Nathan says as Haley walks in the room and sits on the bed next to him.

"Hey. Now I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking the boys to school, and then I'll be back home with Kayleigh, and you need to stay in bed, no moving, and when I get back I'm going to come upstairs and check on you, and you better be in this bed, Mr. Scott." Haley said.

"Oo, Mrs. Scott, I like it when your serious like this." Nathan said huskily as he pulled Haley closer to him.

"Nice try babe, but remember the doctor said no sex for atleast a week." Haley said

"But Hales, I'm sure I'll be fine, who has ever died during sex?" Nathan said jokingly

"Nathan I'm serious, I don't want anything else to happen to you, so please just listen to the doctors, and me, and stay in bed." Haley says and she gives him a kiss on the lips.

"No sex for a week, this should be interesting." Nathan says under his breath, with a smirk on his face, as Haley walks out of the room.

"I heard that." Haley says while walking down the stairs

Brooke and Lucas's House

Lucas wakes up to a constant knock on his door, and a note next to where Brooke usually sleeps.

Hey Babe, I took the girls to school because I knew you were tired from the past few days and I thought I would let you sleep in. Anyways, I'm going to go run some errands with Ashley, see you soon.

Love you,  
Brooke

Lucas finished reading the letter and then went downstairs and opened the door. There stood his mom with a weird look on her face.

"Hey mom, why are you here so early?" Lucas asked as Karen stepped in the house.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize what time it was, I just really had to talk to you." Karen said

"Okay, what's up?" Lucas asked as the two of them sat down in the kitchen.

"Well, I got a visitor at the café today. Someone I haven't seen for a while." Karen explained

"Okay, who?" Lucas asked, curious as to who his mother was talking about.

"Andy" Karen said.

"Wow, Andy? I haven't heard about him for like ten years!" Lucas says. "How is he?"

"Well, his mother died, and that's why he moved back, but other than that, good I guess." Karen said

"Mom, do you still have feelings for him?" Lucas asked

"Well, I don't know exactly, I mean yes I do, but, its not fair to Keith, I mean, I have to think about him and of course about Bella." Karen said

"Yes, that's true, but I really think Keith would want you to be happy and live your life, you deserve to have love in your life, and I'm sure Bella would love him." Lucas explained. "Wait, did he ask you out?"

"Well, yes, I told him I would call him later on to give him my answer because I wasn't sure, and I didn't really know who to talk to, so I obviously thought of you, who better else to talk to but my son," Karen said with a laugh.

"Well, thanks mom, " Lucas said. "I really think you and Andy will be happy, again." Lucas added

"Okay, well I'm going to go call him and set up our date," Karen said.

Then Karen left Lucas' to go call Andy.

NEXT:  
The Karen and Andy reunion More Naley and Brucas 


End file.
